


Fingers

by ashadow69



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Consent, First Kiss, First Time, First Time with another male, Having a crush on your boss, M/M, Soft Touching, Two old men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadow69/pseuds/ashadow69
Summary: This is just to see if they can have something together, something that by all rules of the galaxy apparently they shouldn't have. But Captain Gilad Pelleaon isn't a man daunted by simple written words, even if they can cost his career or reputation, to simply enjoy the one chance in a lifetime offer his superior is offering.





	Fingers

Muscles twitch under his nail trailing up towards the heaving chest

A breathy sigh escapes pale lips.

He can’t help but bite his own lips at the sound. His finger stops around the clavicle before softly digging his nail in the dip between throat and chest, the other’s throat swallows underneath his finger. He maintains the pressure for a second longer before moving his fingers to grab the neck in a loose grip. 

The swallow is harder this time, the grip letting him feel acutely the shift of the muscles.

His fingers tighten around that long neck.

A noisy exhale and the shift of the head tells him he is getting close crossing dangerous waters. 

This night is theirs, an exploration of what they can have. Both had discussed their limits and put their own rules before entering the other’s quarters. They have stretched their trust to each other, certainly more than the one they share in daily basis during the shifts. Especially his partner, being who he is… he suspects (only in the deepest part of his mind and only when he is alone mind you), that he may had a harder time having a relationship in this side of the galaxy. He is quite awed that he was given this chance to be with him.

He can respect his partner’s limits.

The grip shifts to trace a path to the center of the chest, just touching the warm skin feeling the accelerated _thud-thud_ of the heart underneath his hand.

His eyes traced the body underneath him, making him slack-jawed. That muscled chest heaving, arms tight with their grip in the bed sheets, powerful legs digging into the bed, pale blue abdomen-

“Gilad.”

Pellaeon gaze went up at hearing his own name drip from Thrawn’s lips to meet those searing red eyes. 

A beat of silence pass, before Thrawn’s chin dips.

The captain lets a breath before letting his fingers go slowly to Thrawn’s left nipple to softly touch the hardened nub. Just the barest touch.

And Thrawn factually flinches and sucks in a gasp.

Wow.

Pellaeon blinks and shifts closer to the other. His movements turn firmer and rolls the nub before pressing hard.

A hiss now.

He can’t help but lick his lips and shifts to straddle the blue thighs, for a moment cursing himself for not having disposed of their underwear earlier so he could feel the warm skin against his own. The again, he was a little, er, distracted by his admiral’s body.

“Mhm better,” Thrawn uttered, licking his lips. “But it could be more …apt to do this.” His hand stops gripping the bedsheets to grasp Pellaeon hips and encourages him to sit right over his hips. 

They gasp in unison at the feeling of their arousals pressing against each other with the thin layer of their underwear between them. The feeling of it actually making him dig his nails in the pectoral for a moment and Thrawn’s teeth grit together. 

Pellaeon starts to roll his hips minutely, taking note of red glowing eyes closing to slits has he leaned his head into the pillow and neck presented with the action. 

_Beautiful_ , he can’t help but think as he leans to kiss that neck while his other hand comes to mess the admiral’s blue-black hair. When he leans back there’s a smile tugging at Thrawn’s lips before his blue finger grabs his own blond hair and the other embraces him before pressing their lips together, their hips continuing to meet in their own illicit dance.

Gilad moans and grips harder at the dark hair between his fingers and Thrawn lets loose a growl before biting his lips.

Thrawn leans back again and looks at him between his dark eyelashes, normally almost unseen by the glow of his eyes, and smiles before he quickly bites it. His grips on Gilad’s hair lessens to settle down on the back of his neck. The other hand tracing patterns on his back. 

He returns the admiral’s smile before looking at the mess he made in Thrawn’s hair. The spiky look makes the admiral look very casual, Gilad’s mind decides.

He bites Thrawn’s chin softly before kissing his jaw up to his ear. 

His other hand moves from the blue chest to grip at the hand tracing what it feels now like a word but can’t be sure. Thrawn laces their fingers after a quick glance at his eyes. The red eyes tighten around the edges and look away from him, drifting around the room before settling on the ceiling.

Gilad kisses right under his ear and he has again Thrawn’s attention. “Please look at me,” He whispered.

“As you wish, Gilad.” Thrawn huffs, with a little sarcastic tone to it. Tightening his fingers around Gilad’s, brushing his thumb over his pale knuckles. The contrast between fair skin and blue have never looked so mesmerizing.

“Sit up a little, will you?” Thrawn asks softly and Gilad obeys without question and Thrawn keeps them shifting their bodies, with soft quick kisses, till Gilad found his body between Thrawn’s legs. Their hips meeting like a missing puzzle and Gilad kisses Thrawn hard to muffle his groan at the intense feeling.

They separate when the need for air is big. Gilad leans his head back a little and gazes back at Thrawn and raises an eyebrow, “Do you want to continue?” He murmurs the question, brushing his own thumb across Thrawn’s knuckles. Being the type of man he is, if Thrawn says no right now he will leave, no questions asked and truly wishes he is translating this to Thrawn by his actions alone.

This is a big step for them, a Grand Admiral and his Flagship Captain sharing their bodies, an alien and a human. This goes without question that this brakes various Imperial regulations, but Pellaeon imagines that with Thrawn being essentially their supreme commander in what is left of the Empire, he can break a few rules. Or ignore them for a few precious moments. But this goes deeper than their positions in the Imperial Navy. Gilad can’t imagine the level of trust that Thrawn must have with him that he decided to propose him, a human, a subordinate, his _Captain_ , to share a dinner and …see what happens. To try and see if they could share something deeper, those where Thrawn’s words if he remembers correctly.

Gilad said yes, the moment his brain registered the words. 

Forget the regulations that made his life for almost 50 years, forget the fact the other was a man, an alien and that by the Empire it is looked down to have a relationship with such with few exceptions. Forget that he was, until the meeting of this man, a man that only liked the female figure and their wonders. Forget that maybe he didn’t know that details of how sex between men exactly worked. He will learn. 

What it mattered is was the he was going to have a chance with the man that have been hunting his nights. Sometime even in the bridge when the Admiral made a certain motion with those long-gloved fingers or when Thrawn sometimes just gazes him with a smirk pulling those-

“Gilad,” Thrawn said, with that smirk that Pellaeon lov- “Come back to me.” His arms embrace his back, one those hands coming up to his face to touch his lips. 

“I want you.”

Gilad wasted no time to lightly kiss that finger before sucking the blue digit inside his mouth with the stupidest grin you can imagine crossing his face.

 _To try and see if they share something deeper_ , oh Thrawn, you don’t know it but I’m going to make everything possible to prove you that we can have that. _Even if it is for a short time._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow, I really hope you enjoyed this! This is my first time posting a fic so yeah not nervous at all >.> Anyways, the pairing of Gilad and Thrawn has this particular charm that just entices and dares me to write something about them and this just birthed itself. Probably I will post the next chapter with a little more ah sexy times between this old men.


End file.
